the ghost of a smirk
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Beck and Jade's roles are reversed when he develops feelings of jealousy - someone Cat knows as "new guy" reveals  more or less  his attraction to Jade. Tori is a little miffed. Beck/Jade drabble. T to be safe. Oneshot.


_**A/N - oh look. Another story. Seriously, I think you're all going to have to have me committed if I post any more. **_

_**LET THE PARTY CONTINUE. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I still do not own Victorious. But I do own an extensive collection of books, all of which make me very happy.<em>**

* * *

><p>Jade practically inhaled the worn out pages of the book she was reading with great enthusiasm. Despite having read the same words countless times, she still found them absolutely mesmerising and drank up every adjective that flowed so smoothly, one after the other.<p>

Beck sat across from her, sipping his slightly off-tasting school coffee and watching her. It was a little creepy, but he just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her.

In many ways, Jade was full of surprises. For one, Beck never picked her as the reading type. A few weeks into their tenuous relationship, he discovered that she held an extraordinary love for the hobby. He also didn't think she would be anything but scary, but that thought was debunked too. All he could see everytime he looked at her was an exquisite, charming, mysterious old soul with a passion for things out of the ordinary, and that was what Beck loved most about her.

He was so entertained by his thoughts that he didn't notice Jade look up from her book to sip at her coffee only to catch him staring.

"Am I entertaining enough for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and letting the ghost of a smirk settle on her lips.

She brought her little cardboard cup of coffee to her mouth and sipped at it while she waited for him to respond.

Beck snapped out of his reverie and smirked at her.

"No, I think I'll go find Tori and stare at her instead."

"Beck!"

"Kidding!"

"How can I be certain of that? How do I know you won't go running off to… ugh… _Vega_."

"Jade…"

"I'm being serious!"

Beck took one look at the flame that had ignited in her irises and slid off of his bench and onto hers, moving so that their sides were completely crushed together.

"I love you." He said simply. "I don't love her. I love _you_, you big dork."

"Oh. Well, okay then." She said simply, pulling her book open again and diving into it once more.

"That's all I get?"

"Yep."

"Oh, come on!" Beck complained, dipping his head to nuzzle her neck.

"Beck, not in public."

"Sorry." He lied, pulling back.

When Jade's gaze dropped back to her book, his fingertips managed to find their way to her sides and began tickling viciously.

"Beck!" she exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"What's that, Jade?"

"Beck, stop! Not in public!"

"Or what?"

"I swear, I will ring the police! Stop!"

"You know that's not gonna do anything."

"Fine! Fine, I'll say it."

Beck stopped his fingers moving but kept them in place, just in case she reneged on her word.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Then say it."

Jade sighed.

"Iloveyou." She mumbled.

It didn't sound anywhere near an actual sentence, but that was all Beck was going to receive and he knew it.

He bent forward and kissed her forehead softly.

"You can go back to your book now."

"And how am I supposed to concentrate on tiny black words on white paper with _you_ sitting so close?"

"Then don't. Your choice."

Jade shut her book, propped it up on the table and let her head fall against Beck's shoulder.

Beck put an arm around her shoulders.

"Jade, Beck! What's happening?" Cat asked, plonking her tray down on the table and sitting on the bench.

"Not much over here. What about you, Cat?" Beck asked.

"Tori told the new guy about The Bird Scene."

"Cat!" Tori complained, coming up behind them.

"What? It's not _my _fault you want to date him!"

"_Cat!_"

"Oh, no, Cat. Go on." Jade said, a mischievous look in her eye.

Tori groaned.

"The funny thing is, he didn't want to date Tori anyway!"

Jade chuckled.

"Can't say I blame him."

"Jade." Beck warned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What? I'm just making innocent jokes with my _friends_."

"Yeah, at my expense." Tori added.

"I don't know why he didn't want to date Tori anyway. He just kept going on about someone named Jade."

Beck coughed and spluttered on the coffee in his mouth.

"Oh, wait! That's you, Jade!" Cat said, laughing.

"He what?" Beck asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I don't know what I saw in him." Tori told him, as if it would settle the blood pumping in Beck's veins.

"Who is this guy?" he asked.

"Beck." Jade warned.

"No, I'm going to-

He stood up and faltered, catching the look in Jade's swirling irises.

"Sit right here and never speak of this moment again." He sighed dejectedly, sitting back down.

Jade took his hand and held it tightly, giving him a small smile.

"Look, here he comes!" Cat announced, giggling lightly.

The unfamiliar boy approached with a smile on his face.

Jade looked up and looked him over. He _was_ unusually handsome. His black hair, brown eyes so dark they were almost black, his gothic appearance and charming smile all almost made Jade a little giddy.

He was good looking, but she would never in a million years do that to Beck.

"Hi new guy!" Cat chirped happily, waving at him.

"Hi. Cat, right? My name's Josh."

She giggled.

"That's Jade and that's Beck." She told him, pointing.

He looked over, without really looking at Beck.

"Her _boyfriend_." Beck clarified, clenching his teeth together.

Jade smirked at Beck - he was actually getting defensive and protective, and that was _her_ thing.

"Hey, pretty boy! Why don't you scram? We don't need anyone else at this table." She told Josh, squeezing Beck's hand tightly.

"I don't think I will." He said, attempting to sit down.

Beck shot up and glared at him.

"Beck, baby… Sit back down."

"No." Again, his answer came through clenched teeth.

If this guy didn't go away, he was going to punch him into the next state.

Josh kind of resembled a deer in the headlights, in a funny way. He wasn't sure what to do.

Cat looked up at him, giggling.

"I think you should go, new guy. Beck doesn't usually get mad. Like this one time, someone broke his PearPad, and he didn't get mad at all! Like… _nothing_."

Josh's eyebrows knitted together, but he turned around and left anyway.

"Bye new guy!" Cat giggled, waving.

"Beck… Sit." Jade instructed, intertwining their fingers.

But he couldn't. The anger was bubbling up inside him and he swore he could see red.

Jade stood up and wrapped her arms around his.

"It's alright. Your status remains intact. You're still my boyfriend."

"Did you _see_ the way he was looking at you?"

"Yes, I did. It was very sleezy." She told him, her voice placating.

"You're right. He's probably another Ryder." Beck said, earning a little unintelligible sound from Tori.

"More than likely." She agreed.

His blood wasn't bubbling anymore - it was barely simmering.

He sat back down, and Jade followed suit.

A little while later, just after the bell had rung, Jade looked at Beck with the ghost of a smirk settled on her lips.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"You were _jealous_."

He laughed along with her as they walked to their next class.


End file.
